osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Todomatsu
Matsuno (松野 トド松) |image = File:Chara_todomatsu.png |caption = Todomatsu as he appears in the 2015 anime. |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Male |Row 2 title = Blood type |Row 2 info = A |Row 3 title = Date of birth |Row 3 info = May 24 |Row 4 title = 1966 VA |Row 4 info = Haruko Kitahama |Row 5 title = 1988 VA |Row 5 info = Megumi Hayashibara |Row 6 title = 2015 VA |Row 6 info = Miyu Irino |Row 7 title = English VA|Row 7 info = TBA}} Todomatsu Matsuno (松野 トド松 Matsuno Todomatsu) is a character in the series Osomatsu-kun. He is one of the sextuplets. His name derives from 椴松 (todomatsu), the Japanese name for the abies fir tree. His place in the order of the sextuplets was left ambiguous or not of any particular importance in early media. However, he has been outright confirmed and established as the youngest son in recent works, most notably his counterpart in the 2015-2016 spinoff Osomatsu-san. Overview In the original manga of ''-kun'', Todomatsu's settings given by Akatsuka describe him as the "number 1" flustered type, easily clumsy and touchy. However, later Fujio Pro descriptions have put emphasis on him being the youngest, and add in the phrase "After all"/"to summarize"/"in the end" (todo no tsumari) for a further pun on his name and him falling last. His profile on Koredeiinoda questions if he is obedient or spoiled as the youngest, but concludes that there's no clear evidence as to his personality. Even so, it is more common to now see him described as the laid-back, spoiled youngest brother with not much reference paid to his flustered attitude, save for the profile in the CR Osomatsu-kun game (which also claims he's the boy that falls). In Episode 7 of -san, Todomatsu was called "Totty" by Aida and Sacchi. This nickname is then commonly used by characters in later episodes, as well as the voice actors in the episode 12 commentary. Personality & Characteristics Child (-kun) Appearance There is nothing to visually set Todomatsu apart from the other five as a child, and he cannot be told apart from the others easily by other characters most of the time. In the Takeshobo reprints, he was given the theme color of yellow, with his uniform shirt being depicted with green buttons. However, April Fools' joke for the ''-san'' website depicts the younger Todomatsu with orange as his assigned color. Personality He is a bit of a belligerent child and left complaining and flustered by upsetting situations, whether being lead into trouble by a brother or his own foolishness. However, this does not stop him from acting in tandem with his brothers and bullying Chibita. Compared to the other five, his individual hobbies may seem more lax, with him liking to play with marbles or model airplanes with Jyushimatsu. Though he enjoys swimming, he hates the heat of the public baths as they make him feel dizzy and does what he can to avoid any unnecessary bathing. In the 80s manga, he is shown to be insecure and upset at Osomatsu forgetting his name in "Osomatsu the Yakuza", and repeatedly stresses "I'm Todomatsu!". Adult Appearance To differentiate him from the others as an adult, Todomatsu often is shown to have larger, shinier pupils, a small cat-like mouth, and pink highlights to his hair. He also often dresses in pink. Personality He is the effeminate brother and most fashion-forward to the current trends, unlike Karamatsu whose fashion seems to go back to the 60s. Because of this, Todomatsu is considered the chick magnet and was seen on a date with two girls beside him, and even flirted with a female interviewer when the brothers were looking for a job. However, though he appears cute and innocent on the surface, his cold side gets revealed when he pretends to not know his brothers, such as ignoring Osomatsu when he bumped into him while on a date with the two girls. A later and more notable instance was when he shunned his brothers in order to prevent being humiliated before Aida and Sacchi, the female baristas at Sutabaa, which Choromatsu in particular realized was part of his two-faced personality. He is also shown to have manipulative intent when he declined from his mother's custody interview under the pretense of wanting to be independent on his own, cheering when she believed his speech and picked him to stay with her. He also pretended to care about Ichimatsu's ESP Kitty, only for the cat to reveal that he wanted to sell him for money. Relationships History Osomatsu-kun (manga) "Osomatsu-kun Grows Up" Another possible adult setting is given in this Big Comic beer advertisement story. By age 35, Todomatsu is shown to work as a fishmonger. He can be differentiated by his spiked crew-cut hair, and stubble on his face. Jyushimatsu believes it was Todomatsu's fault that their father died, due to Todomatsu selling him fish that still had a bone in it. But Todomatsu instead blames Choromatsu for holding up the traffic to the hospital. Todomatsu's marital status is not clarified in the story, although he was the last of the sextuplets to have dated Totoko all too briefly before she dumped him and found her true love somewhere else in the neighborhood. He and Totoko are still shown to be friendly when meeting for beer at the end in the illustration. Foreign Names Note: Full names in other Southeast Asian dubs are listed in the Eastern standard order. Todomatsu appears with these names in dubbing and translations of the franchise outside of Japan. The renaming in Korea only applies to the -kun dub aired there; his name is retained in the -san dub aired in 2016. Portrayals Voice Acting The 1966 anime had Todomatsu and Ichimatsu performed as a dual role by Haruko Kitahama, although another actress could understudy them upon occasion (Keiko Yamamoto, Mari Kitagawa). Initially, this was a similar situation in the 1988 anime, with Megumi Hayashibara voicing Todomatsu but also having Ichimatsu handed to her as a "leftover" role. As she voiced the two the same way, the two boys' lines can often be confused for one another in early episodes if it is unclear if it is Todomatsu or Ichimatsu speaking. However, after a while, she would become established as only voicing Todomatsu (save for a brief line in episode 46), with Ichimatsu only being a role she'd understudy if nobody else was voicing him. Though Hayashibara would not reprise in the SanThree pachinko game, she did double as both Todomatsu and Choromatsu in Daiichi's 2017 pachislot. As Miyu Irino voices Todomatsu in Osomatsu-san, this applies to any roles or age variants that may appear inside it. Gallery Todomatsu/Gallery Episode Appearances 1966 Anime Todomatsu/1966 Anime Episode Appearances 1988 Anime Todomatsu/1988 Anime Episode Appearances 2015 Anime Todomatsu/Osomatsu-san Episode Appearances Trivia * Like the other sextuplets and members of the Matsuno family, his surname was initially not set in place and had appeared early on as Yamano. By 1964, it would be set as Matsuno, along with his birthday of May 24th. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sextuplets